Full-Elite
LF-3 Laser Cannon.png|LF-3 laser cannon HST-2.png|HST-2 rocket launcher GEN-7900.png|G3N-7900 speed generator BD-02 I.png|BD-02 I battle drone Ship Goliath.png|Goliath battlecruiser Ship Vengeance.png|Vengeance starfighter Full elite (FE) is a term used to describe a ship which is equipped with nothing but elite equipment. It is only one step down from an Ultra elite ship. In particular, it must have: *Only 15 or 10 (If Vengeance) LF-3 on ship slots. *Goliath or Vengeance ship. * Only 15 or 10 (If Vengeance) G3N-7900 speed generators. * Only 16 SG3N-B02 shield generators. * An HST-2 rocket launcher. * (8) Iris drones. * REP-3 repair bot. Visual clues * A ship equipped with all ship weapon-slots bearing LF-3 lasers shoots blue lasers if using LCB-10 or MCB-25 laser batteries, or green lasers if using MCB-50 ammunition. (Other ammunition types appear the same as with other lasers.) * Also, when you click on the ship a shield of some sort will ripple around the ship. This means it has shield bio which is needed for being a FE. * If a person's lasers are much larger than normal (also known as a fat laser) then this means they have Bounty Hunter II on their Skill Tree maxed out, most FEs have this. Ultra Elite Ultra-Elite is a status one up from Full Elite, it is a ship equipped not only the old FE required equipment but a lot of new equipment as well. If you all have all of the above equipment, and all of the below, you are ultra-elite. * (1) Apis Drone (OPTIONAL, level 6 or not does not matter) * (1) Zeus Drone * (8) Level 6 Iris drones. * All LF-4 lasers. (as of Aug. 12, 2011) * REP-4 repair bot. * Maxed out skill tree. (50 pilot points) * PET Drone (Level doesn't matter) * All (3) Tech Center Halls Open * Full Havoc drone set * All 6 Galaxy Gates Complete * All 5 goliath designs * All level 20 skylab If you make it to Ultra-Elite, you are practically unstoppable. Very few players are Ultra-Elite, although many are very close. Ships that have all the criteria for Full Elite and some of the criteria for Ultra-Elite are considered Super Elite. The total for the drones,pilot points,designs,tech center,and rep-4 will aproximately be 14,887,100 U. Tips * Don't rely on the color of a ship's lasers to gauge the damage it can inflict! A ship equipped with 5 LF-3 and 1 LF-2 laser may not be FE, but it still inflicts more damage than a ship with just the 5 LF-3 lasers. Myths *People say that to be Ultra Elite, you must only have uridium ammo on your ship. This is a lie as you can be ultra elite if you only have LCB-10 ammo. *People say that you are not Ultra Elite without double boosters. Another lie. *Another thing people say is that you can become Ultra Elite with just credits. Common misconception. You can be Full Elite for credits, but you need to bid for the needed items on trade. For Ultra Elite, you need to pay out some serious uridium.